Converter materials are described, for example, in the following documents: DE 10 2011 113 962, C. Dang et al., “A wafer-level integrated white light emitting diode incorporating colloidal quantum dots as a nanocomposite luminescent material”, Advanced Materials, 2012, published online (DOI: 10.1002/adma.201202354).